It is planned to continue the study of two compounds present in the heart in high amounts - Taurine and Carnitine. The objective is to define the normal cell functions of these compounds through studies on their biosynthesis and metabolism, and their involvement in cardiac, skeletal muscle and brain pathophysiology. The pharmacology of taurine and related compounds will be examined. Animal models to be inspected include spontaneously hypertensive rats, genetically-obese mice, rapeseed oil induced cardiomyopathy, and rats with adriamycin-induced congestive heart failure. These studies will elucidate the relationship we have previously reported between heart failure, hypertension and the membrane stabilizing properties of taurine.